


Put Your Makeup On (Lies, Lies, Lies)

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Artemis, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Wally, Don't @ Me, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Zatanna, M/M, Prom fic, Slow Burn, also there's a little birdflash but not that much, and is endgame, btw this is a snaibsel fic, i played around to make characters closer in age, not that spitfire is bad, point is snaibsel is the focus, since it's high school, the spitfire thing is like compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: "So, basically, we're going to do that cliche thing that always happens in movies where the girl's best friend makes her up to be pretty and get the boy to fall for her?""Essentially?" Zatanna said with a hopeful smile.Artemis grinned. "Eh, why not?"~or~Based on that tumblr prompt: movie where the popular girl gives the shy nerdy girl a makeover to help her get the guy...but realizes she's falling in love with her instead.





	1. Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"There's an old flame, burning in your eyes_   
>  _That tears can't drown, and make-up can't disguise_   
>  _That old flame may not be stronger, but it's been burning longer_   
>  _Than any spark I might have, started in your eyes"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first snaibsel fic, also I'm not super into DC I've only watched Young Justice bear with me on this lol

Artemis knew she was staring again, but she couldn’t help herself. She only sat two tables away from them, and she only had the same lunch as them every other day. And besides, it’s not like her staring was that noticeable.

“You understand that your staring is totally obvious, right?” Violet remarked as she chewed on her French fries. Artemis scowled and ignored her, poking at her pathetic excuse for a salad with her plastic fork.

“I haven’t noticed any staring,” Fred tried to help, but Violet just rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, because you’ve been going off about tech class for like five minutes. No wonder Artemis is bored."

“I’m not bored," she objected. "I’m sorry, Fred, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s okay,” Fred reassured her. “What are you looking at, anyway?”

Artemis shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth. “Um…”

Violet grinned. “Oh, just a table with some _very_ intriguing people sitting there. Some people Artemis _claims_ to have nothing to do with, and yet she watches it like it’s a nature documentary and there’s nothing good on tv.”

“What’s wrong with nature documentaries?” Fred asked.

“I _claim_ to have nothing to do with them because I _don’t_ have anything to do with them.”

“Then why do you get so defensive whenever people talk badly about them?”

“Because they’re not so bad. They’re just jocks. I’m a jock, I feel it when other people talk shit. And it’s not just them, I defend you guys, don’t I?”

“Yeah, cuz _we’re_ your _friends.”_  Violet said. _Yeah, and you make up half my friend group. Depressing, really, since I'm a senior and you're both freshman._

Artemis lifted an eyebrow. “You don’t think they could be my friends?”

“No comment. But what I do think is that you maybe like someone over there more than a friend.” Violet gave her a smirk and glanced at the table.

Artemis followed her gaze and saw Wally and Zatanna sitting next to each other. Zatanna was laughing at something Wally had said, and when she did she put her hand on his shoulder. That single touch made the tips of Artemis’ ears turn pink.

“I don’t understand,” Fred whispered to Violet.

“The redhead. She’s always looking at him,” Violet whispered back. Artemis’ hand clutched her fork more tightly. “You should talk to him,” she continued to Artemis in her normal voice. “I bet you’d, like, totally hit it off.”

“Yeah right…” Artemis muttered.

“No, really! You’re great! I bet if you went over there right now to talk to him he’d be interested,” Violet encouraged.

“Yeah…except I can’t really go to another table in the middle of lunch to sit with people who don’t know me and expect things to go over well.”

“Why not?” Fred asked.

Artemis sighed. _This is why you have 3 friends, Fred._

“You make a good point.” Violet let out a sigh. “If only you knew someone who could introduce you.”

Artemis’ heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on just the person Violet was taking about.

_Zatanna._

"I'll be right back," she muttered, standing up at the same time Zatanna did. Artemis heard a faint sound of "get a drink" as Zatanna spoke.

 _All right. You'll be fine,_ she assured herself with a deep breath.

"Okay. Don't miss us too much," Violet teased, swirling ketchup on her tray with her fries.

Artemis held herself confidently as she walked over to the water fountain where she recognized the dark haired girl casually getting a drink. Her throat felt dry, but she forced herself to speak.

"Hey, Zatanna," she said in as casual of a voice as she could.

She stood up from the fountain and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her curious eyes lit up and she broke into a huge grin the moment she saw Artemis.

"Art, oh my gosh, hey!" She pulled her in for a hug immediately, much to Artemis' surprise. "I didn't know you had third lunch on B days, that's nuts!"

"Yeah, kind of." She rubbed the back of her neck guiltily and looked up at Zatanna.

"Where do you sit?" she continued, scanning the cafeteria.

"Like...two tables away from you."

Zatanna's smile faltered. "Oh." She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt before grinning again. "Well, you're always welcome to come over and say hi! I'm sure my friends would totally like you."

"Yeah, about that. Um..." Artemis ran her thumb over then hem of her jeans. "I was wondering..." Zatanna looked at her curiously. "Is your friend Wally single?"

Zatanna smirked. "Why, you interested?"

Artemis crossed her arms. Two could play at that game. "Maybe I'm asking for a friend."

Her smirk fell. "Are you?"

"Well, no."

Zatanna broke out into a grin. "Awesome! Hey, how about you come over and sit with us for the rest of lunch? I could get you a seat next to Wally." She casually took Artemis' hand and played with her fingers, which Artemis was almost positive she wasn't aware that she was doing. Zatanna did that kind of thing a lot, back when they were still friends. Old habits die hard, she guessed.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sounds good." Artemis pulled back her hand and crossed her arms.

Zatanna giddily grabbed her by the crook of her arm and all but dragged her over to her own lunch table, making a pointed decision to sit Artemis down in her seat and shove her closer to Wally when she herself sat down. "Hey guys, this is Artemis Crock," she announced to her lunch table. Artemis smiled nervously and waved a little. "She's the best shooting guard on the Whitewater girls' basketball team." Artemis looked at her in surprise; Zatanna knew what position she typically played?

"Hey, a fellow jock! Well, you came to the right table," Wally said, holding out his hand in a fist. Artemis willed herself not to blush and bumped it. "Name's Wally West. Track."

"And the fastest runner in the whole school," said the guy sitting across from him. "Dick Grayson," he said to Artemis.

"Also known as the greatest damn gymnast in our district," Wally complimented, grabbing a fistful of fries and pointing at Dick with them.

"Wow, didn't realize I was among the greats," Artemis joked. Nervously, she looked over at Zatanna, who took her hand under the table and rubbed it soothingly with her thumb. The girl was practically magic, even though they hadn't talked in years, she was still able to calm Artemis down with the slightest touch. Why had they ever stopped being friends?

Artemis knew the reason, and pushed it out of her mind.

"Well, don't act like you're not 'one of the greats too,'" Zatanna said. She pointedly looked at Wally. "Art made ten assists and thirteen baskets in the first half of the last game." She looked back to Artemis somewhat apologetically. "Sorry, I could only stay for the first half of the last game. But you're spectacular! You were MVP last year."

Artemis opened her mouth to ask Zatanna how she knew or remembered any of that, but was interrupted when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She turned to her left and just stared into Wally's green eyes.

"Impressive," he said, making Artemis' heart flutter.

"Zatanna." A red haired girl at the end of the table spoke up. "Raquel and I are trying to coordinate everything from prom. You're going, right?"

"You bet, Megan!" Zatanna hollered, finger gunning and winking. The girl-Megan-smiled and tapped on her phone.

"Hey, Art," Zatanna whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We're all going to prom as a group. You should join us."

She was stunned. "Me? Really?"

"Yeah, you totally should." Wally encouraged. "We're all really just going as a group of friends, anyway. Except for those two lovebirds." He pointed at Megan and the dark-haired guy sitting next to her. He put his arm around her and she turned to him and giggled. Wally rolled his eyes and pretended to stick a finger down his throat.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't jump at the chance to go to prom with someone as a date," Dick interjected, tossing one of his fries at Wally, who caught it easily.

"Maybe I'm looking for the right person to go with." Artemis deliberately looked away and willed herself to not blush. Zatanna caught her eye and stifled a giggle.

"Oh come on, you guys know dates aren't necessary, it's just supposed to be a night of fun," said a red haired guy sitting next to Dick.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Will's just salty his girlfriend graduated last year and moved across the country," he explained to Artemis. She nodded before suddenly remembering who this guy was.

"Will Harper, right?" She asked. Will nodded. "Oh yeah, you're on the boys' basketball team." _And my secret sister's ex boyfriend._

"Always a pleasure to meet a fellow baller," he said with a smile. Dick and Wally chuckled and gave Wally a look, causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose in response. "You laugh every time I say that."

"You act like there'll be a time we won't," Dick laughed.

"Says the guy who calls himself _Dick_ ," Zatanna teased. "Why not, if you must use a nickname, go by Ric?"

"Uh, because that's stupid?" Dick said obviously. "Seriously, why would I ever do that?"

"Oh well ex _cuse_ me," she said, holding up her arms in surrender. She turned back to Artemis. "But really, will you go with us to prom? Pleaaase?" Zatanna took Artemis' hand in her own and blinked innocently at her. How could Artemis refuse?

"Sure. Could be fun," she admitted. Zatanna squealed happily and pulled Artemis into a one armed hug, kissing her temple. Admittedly, she'd forgotten how affectionate the girl was.

"Great. Can't wait to hang out then," Wally said, looking right at Artemis.

"Maybe we'll have to make it sooner," she challenged. They refused to look away from each other but she heard one of the guys wolf-whistle and another two high-five.

Breaking their staring contest, Wally reached into his backpack and pulled a post-it note off the pad and hastily scribbled something onto it. He handed it to Artemis somewhat shyly.

"Text me," he said, just as the bell rang, and as Artemis' heart fluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments and kudos,always appreciated!


	2. We're Gonna Go Fishin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We're really goin' fishin' next Saturday night._   
>  _Lipstick, makeup, leave behind..._   
>  _Lipstick, makeup, leave behind..._

Artemis scooped up her backpack and got up in a happy daze, walking quickly away from the table to get to her fifth period on time. She was about to go find Violet and Fred to tell them what had happened, but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"Hey, Art?"

"What's up, Zatanna?"

Zatanna clasped her hands in front of her and scuffed her foot on the floor. That meant she was nervous about something.

"So, I was just wondering, um...If you'd, you know. If you want to come over after school. To my place."

 _That was it?_   "Sure. If it's okay with you."

Her face lit up. "Really? I mean, yeah, sounds good. I can drive you. My car's in the parking lot. Silver Chevrolet Sonic with a cheerleader sticker on the back."

Artemis giggled. "You're not my Uber, I know what your car looks like."

"You do?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, you posted a pic on your Snapchat story when you got it. And some photos on Instagram."

"Oh. Okay. Well, see you after school." She grinned and pulled Artemis into another hug. This time, Artemis didn't hesitate to reciprocate.

"Gotta go. Physics with Seymour," Artemis said, pulling away with an feeling an unusual feeling in her chest.

"Oof, good luck. Other side of the building too, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, see you after school." Zatanna grinned and waved before running to catch up to Megan and Raquel.

"See ya," Artemis spoke softly.

"Well, how did it go?" Violet was suddenly beside her.

"Well...he gave me his number."

Violet gasped. "He did not!"

"He did!"

"Awesome! So how did you you get Zatanna to hook the two of you up? I didn't know you knew each other."

Artemis was saved from answering that by a hallway corner, where she and Violet had to part ways in order to get to their different classes. "See you on Monday," she said, speedwalking away, gripping the straps of her backpack.

* * *

Artemis exited out a side door into the student parking lot. She looked around for Zatanna's car, hoping she wouldn't find it before Zatanna did, cuz it'd be awkward to just stand there and wait for someone to get to their own car which they were going to drive the two of you to their house and-

"Hey, there you are. Boy, you get out of class fast." Artemis almost sighed with relief when Zatanna appeared next to her.

"Yeah, my last class is the end of the hallway right by the side exit."

"That's lucky." Artemis just nodded, trying to think of something else to say. Thankfully, she didn't have to. "So, ready to go?" she said, pointing to her car with her keys.

"Yeah, sure." They walked to the car in silence, the entire time Artemis thinking of something to say, but coming up empty. Zatanna unlocked the car and climbed in. Artemis looked around, but didn't see anyone else. "Um, is it just us?"

"Yup." She paused. "Is...that a problem?"

"No, no no no, not at all." Artemis got into the car and shut the door. "I just thought...never mind. Let's go."

"Okay. Excuse the mess, by the way. I’m not the greatest when it comes to car cleanliness." Zatanna turned the key in the ignition. Artemis took note of her short, well taken care of pink nails.

”I like your nails.” Lame. That sounded so lame. Why was Artemis nervous all of a sudden? She used to be fine hanging out with Zatanna, and even at lunch things were okay. But now that they’re alone, it had begun to sink in for Artemis what she was really doing. And how long it’d been since they had been friends.

”Aw thanks. They were black for a whole week, super glossy, but then it started chipping off and looked weird, so I got this.” She pulled out of her parking spot and made a sharp turn out of the parking lot 

”Well it looks good. Pink is your color.”

”Nah, I’m more of a purple person. I just had a bunch of outfits planned for this week that could totally go with this shade of pink.”

”Smart.” Since when did Zatanna do things like coordinate outfits ahead of time to match her nails? Things really had changed since they entered high school. “And you know, you’re totally right, purple is definitely your color. Didn’t you have that grape colored sweater that you wore for three days in elementary school?”

Zatanna snorted with laughter, almost throwing back her head but remembering she had to keep her eyes on the road. “Oh my gosh, I forgot about that. I loved that sweater more than anything.”

”How did your dad get you to finally take it off?” Artemis asked, laughing along.

”I think I spilled tomato soup on it. Dad had to wash it, and while waiting I discovered a t shirt I had that was the same shade of purple. Cue the whole thing over again.”

”And then that was all you wore for the rest of the year. Those two tops.”

”What can I say? I had fashion sense from a young age.”

”Is your prom dress going to be purple?” Finally, an interesting topic that has to do with the present instead of the past.

”Yeah, it is!” Zatanna lit up as she turned a corner. “Its a mermaid style, v-neck with cross cross straps and a sweep train!” She blushed. “Sorry, I was really excited to get it.”

”It’s cool. You’re lucky you know your dress so early. I still wasn’t even sure if I was going until recently.” _Until today. During lunch. Because of my crush on Wally._

”Well you always want to go early before they run out of good dresses, or you can’t book a hair and nails appointment in time, you need to rent a limo, maybe get something to eat somewhere before, and, well yeah, you get it.”

She was impressed. “You’ve really thought this through.”

”Yeah. I mean, it’s just like last year all over again.”

”I didn’t go last year.” _What._ _Why? Why would you say that? She’s going to judge you. Why?_

“Oh, well you’ll love it. It’s a night of fun, dancing, hanging out with friends, maybe a little romance…”

”Did you experience any romance last year?” Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zatanna turned pink. “Not me. Just went with friends. That’s all. There wasn’t really anyone I was interested in anyway.”

”Well how about now?”

Zatanna opened her mouth and shut it. Artemis felt guilty for asking, clearly Zatanna didn’t want to talk about this. She was about to apologize when Zatanna smiled and said “Looks like we’re here!”

Artemis looked out the window as Zatanna turned the car into the driveway. Sure enough, it was the Zatara residence Artemis had been to plenty of times in the past.

”You got new shingles.” Artemis was the queen of pointing stuff out to try and make conversation today, apparently.

”Yeah, we got them two years ago. Better runoff.” More awkward silence as Zatanna pulled the car into the garage.

Artemis hopped out of the car and grabbed her backpack. The garage was full of boxes, bikes, gardening stuff, and it was all so familiar. Hell, just being here was like reliving a distant memory.

”My dad should be home. He’ll be happy to see you,” Zatanna said quietly.

"Got it." _Ugh. Just shut up already._

Artemis twisted the straps of her backpack as she awkwardly followed Zatanna through the door into her home. All the memories came back. This was the hallway with the pantry and the closet full of jackets that barely got worn. End of the hall was the kitchen with the brown stain on the ceiling Artemis was sure was probably an old leak and not blood like Zatanna used to claim during her edgy phase. The living room with the frayed carpet and red polyester couch with cushions that Zatanna's dog had once ripped out all of the stuffing when the girls ignored him. The basketball court was Artemis' second home, but the Zatara residence was like a third.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Artemis looked guiltily to the ground as Zatanna's dad came down the hall and hugged his daughter.

"Hi daddy," she said cheerfully. "You remember Artemis, right?"

She looked up shyly and gave a half wave.

"How could I forget? Welcome back, Artemis." He shook her hand gently but firmly and Artemis couldn't help but smile. The old man had always been a father figure to her.

"Pleasure to see you, Mr. Zatara."

He laughed. "Kiddo, it hasn't been that long. You can still call me John."

"Oh. Okay, John." She smiled at the ground, and Zatanna gently elbowed her, giving her a knowing grin.

"We're going to head up to my room, okay dad?"

"Sounds good. You girls need anything to eat?"

"We're all right. Thanks, though." Zatanna took Artemis' hand and all but dragged her up to her bedroom.

Things had changed in four years, but despite changing a lot, Zatanna's room felt no different than when she and Artemis were still friends. Sure, the walls had been painted a calming deep blue, she'd gotten a new comforter and a new desk, and the dresser and bookshelf had swapped places, but it was still a room Artemis had spent many sleepovers, afternoons, and "girl time" in.

Zatanna tossed her backpack onto the bed and fell backwards onto it. Her backpack bounced off and fell to the floor.

"Fuck, my laptop is in there," she muttered, standing up and scooping it off the floor before placing it gently upright in a corner of the room.

"Yeah, better watch out with that," Artemis said, putting her backpack next to her friend's. Zatanna laid back down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"Long day?"

"Yup. Two quizzes and a project assigned today," she said monotonously, without moving. Artemis suddenly felt a little awkward, watching her former best friend laying down and either thinking of a million things at once or nothing.

Almost as if reading Artemis' mind, Zatanna broke out of her trance and rolled onto her side to face her, propping her head up on one hand.

"Draw me like one of your french girls," she attempted to say seductively until collapsing into a fit of laughter.

"Can't say I'm much of an artist," Artemis replied, instinctively crossing her arms.

"You know, you can join me. It's a queen size."

"And thus is fit for a queen." Artemis sat down on the edge cautiously. Zatanna rolled her eyes and took her arm, pulling her all the way onto the bed. Artemis fell back and giggled. It felt so natural to be here, to be with Zatanna. Things must not have changed as much as she thought.

"So." Zatanna rolled onto her stomach and propped up her head on both hands. "Let's address the elephant in the room."

"What elephant?"

She gave her a mischievous grin. "Have you texted Wally yet?"

"Oh." Artemis felt her face heat up. "No, no I haven't. But, I mean, I plan to."

"Text him now!"

"I mean, he's probably busy..."

"It's after school on a Friday. Come on, text him!"

"All right, all right, if it'll get you off my back." Artemis pulled her phone out of her back pocket of her jeans and the paper with Wally's number out of her front pocket.

"Aw, you had it in your pocket the rest of the day?" Zatanna asked, batting her eyelashes. Artemis ignored her and put the number in her phone. She was about to start typing a message, but stopped.

"What do I say?"

"Oh, come on, Art. Just say, 'Hey cutie, it's Artemis."

Artemis laughed. "That sounds nothing like me."

"What, you don't think he's cute?"

"I mean, I guess? Why, do _you?"_

Zatanna waved her hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter what I think. Just say 'Hey, it's Artemis,' and add a cute emoji like the two pink hearts or something."

"Isn't that a little forward though?"

Zatanna sighed. "You''re new at this, it's fine. Trust me, the heart shows that you're _cute_   and you _may_ be interested."

"All right." She tapped out the message, but paused when she went to hit send. Her finger hovered over the button.

"Chicken," Zatanna teased. Artemis frowned and hit send immediately.

"Yes! Congratulations, Art, you have messaged a boy!"

"Oh, hush. Besides, it could take forever for him to text back," Artemis protested, tossing her phone on the bed. It immediately buzzed.

"Is it him?" Zatanna asked excitedly.

"Wow, you're almost more invested in my love life than I am," Artemis said nonchalantly, but her breath hitched when she saw it was in fact Wally.

"It's him."

"What did he say?"

Artemis showed her the screen

 **Wally:** Hey :) What's up?

"Aw, he uses emotes instead of emojis. So basic," Zatanna remarked.

"What do I text back?" she asked, just as Zatanna's phone buzzed. Zatanna looked at the screen and a giddy smile overcame her.

"Who's that?" Artemis asked knowingly.

"Dick." She looked up and saw Artemis' smirk. "It's not like that, I promise."

"Mhm. Anyways, what should I tell Wally?"

"Uh, how about, 'Not much wbu?'"

"Double-u, bee, you?"

Zatanna looked up from her phone. "It means, 'what about you?' Come on, Art. Never used texting lingo before?"

"Of course I have. Forget I said anything, I'll say it." Artemis held the phone up to her face and typed and sent the message.

"Hey, pose for a selfie with me?" Artemis looked up to see Zatanna looking at her hopefully and holding up her phone, which had camera open.

"Come on, Zee," Artemis said hesitantly, using her friend's nickname for her for the first time since they'd stopped hanging out. "You know I'm not photogenic."

"Not true. I've seen those action shots of you on the court in the school newspaper, and you look fine right now. Just make a peace sign or something."

Artemis nodded and scooted closer to Zatanna, who threw an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. Artemis held up a peace sign per Zatanna's suggestion, and leaned her head on Zatanna's shoulder.

_Click!_

"Omg, we look so cute!" Zatanna was already tapping away on her phone again. "Wally's gonna love it."

Artemis' head snapped up. "What?"

"Oh yeah, him and Dick are hanging out. I mentioned that I was hanging out with you and Dick was all 'Pics or it didn't happen.'" She must have seen the concern on Artemis' face. "Don't worry, you look cute, I swear. You're adorable, Art." Artemis' phone buzzed. Zatanna snatched it up before Artemis had the chance to read it. "And it sounds like Wally agrees."

"What?" She grabbed it out of Zatanna's hands and read the message.

 **Wally:** Nm either. You look really cute btw

"I can hear the bells," Zatanna said dreamily. Artemis ignored her as her own phone buzzed a few more times.

 **Wally:** Oh my gosh that wasn't meant to be creepy or anything, Dick showed me the picture Zatanna sent of you both

 **Wally:** I was trying to give you a compliment

 **Wally:** Sorry.

"Yeah, such a Romeo," Artemis said flatly as she showed Zatanna the texts.

"Aw, he's so sweet!"

"I guess. Now what do I say?"

Zatanna pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, Art. Here's an idea: try coming up with a text yourself." She put a comforting hand on Artemis' shoulder. "I have faith in you, babe."

She got a fluttery feeling when Zatanna did that, but she tried to ignore it. "All right."

 **Artemis:**  Lol, it's fine. That was sweet.

 **Artemis:** You're pretty cute too.

"Wow, you're blushing a lot. Did you send him a nude or something?"

"Zee!"

"Sorry. Just ask him out before you turn into a tomato, goodness." Zatanna's phone buzzed, and when she checked it she laughed. "Your man certainly is classy." She showed Artemis the picture Dick had sent her. It was him and Wally, in the same position Zatanna and Artemis had been in, except Wally had the peace sign in front of his mouth, and was sticking his tongue out.

"Oh my gosh." Artemis hid her burning face in her hands. Zatanna continued to laugh,making Artemis even more embarrassed. "He hasn't responded yet, do you think I was too forward?"

"What is with you and being forward? Geez, it's like you've never had a crush on a guy before." Artemis just looked away and pulled her knees to her chest. "Wait, _have_   you had a crush on a guy before?"

"Yes!" _No._ "I've just...never had a boyfriend, or asked anyone out or anything. I'm not like you, I'm new to this."

"Ha!" Zatanna covered her mouth after the laugh escaped from her throat. "You think _I've_ done this before? I've never had a boyfriend before either."

"Really?" Zatanna was so pretty, so cool, so popular, so nice, so cute...Where was Artemis going with this again?

Oh right. How had she never had a boyfriend before?

Zatanna shrugged. "The guys around here aren't really my type." Her phone buzzed again.

"Well, is _Dick_   your type?"

Zatanna snorted. "Oh, not in a million years. We're just friends, really."

Artemis' screen lit up with another text.

 **Wally:** Well, thank you darlin' <3

Artemis giggled. She could feel Zatanna looking at her, but focused on the three dots that indicated Wally was sending her another message.

 **Wally:** I'm gonna be real blunt. I like you, Artemis. You seem really nice, and from what Zatanna was texting me all afternoon, we probably make a good match.

Artemis' ponytail whipped around her head as she snapped up to glare at Zatanna.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"You were texting him all afternoon about me?"

"Yeah." Her smile dropped away. "Was I not supposed to?" Artemis sighed and dropped her phone on the bed, burying her face in her hands. It buzzed, but Artemis didn't move to get it, so Zatanna did.

"Art, oh my gosh!" she squealed, Artemis looked up at Zatanna shoving the phone in her face and squeezing her in a hug.

"What, what is it?"

"Look!"

 **Wally:** I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow? Maybe grab dinner at the Sweet Harvest Cafe?

Artemis couldn't move; hell, she could barely breathe.

"Artemis Crock, you officially have a date with a boy."

She hugged the phone to her and smiled. "Wait, I still have to say yes."

"I got this." Zatanna plucked the phone out of Artemis' hand and typed something. "There. Sent. _Now_ you officially have a date with a boy."

 **Artemis:** Meet you there at 6:00 pm ^3^

 **Wally:** Can't wait <3

"Zee, you are the greatest friend." Artemis pulled her best friend closed and hugged her around the waist. She buried her face into Zatanna's shoulder and breathed in the scent of lilac soap and leather, per the leather jacket she was wearing. Zatanna pulled away and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Artemis' face, her hand resting on her cheek.

"You're so cute when you're happy." She smiled softly, which brought Artemis' gaze down to her glossy pink lips. A realization struck her.

"Oh my gosh." She pulled out of Zatanna's hold. "I've never been on a date before. I don't have any nice clothes, I can't do makeup, I only ever wear my hair in a ponytail, I-"

"Hey hey hey, calm down. You're just going out to dinner at a hipster cafe. You don't have to be dressed to the nines."

"I still want to look pretty. For my first date, _ever."_

"Babe, don't worry, I hear you." She gently cupped Artemis' face with both hands, giving Artemis that fluttery feeling again. She supposed it was because she wasn't used to this much physical contact from people. "If it means that much to you, I'll let you borrow a top, and I can do your makeup beforehand."

Artemis grabbed her friend's hands. "Would you? Really?"

"Of course. We're friends, and friends help each other get laid." Artemis mock gasped and pushed a laughing Zatanna back. "For real though, I'm more than happy to help. I've actually been wanting to practice makeup on others."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can see myself as a beautician. I'm great on myself, but if I want a job as that I need to do it for other people."

A thought came to Artemis. "So, basically, we're going to do that cliche thing that always happens in movies where the girl's best friend makes her up to be pretty and get the boy to fall for her?"

"Essentially?" Zatanna said with a hopeful smile.

Artemis grinned. "Eh, why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, this is Zatanna’s dress: https://www.bohoddress.com/review/product/list/id/657/  
> As always, comments and kudos appreciated <3


	3. Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pink_   
>  _Blue_   
>  _Purple_   
>  _I wanna make it good for you_   
>  _Make-up_   
>  _Make-up_   
>  _Make-up_   
>  _Make-up_

"I can't believe you made me come over here an _hour_   early to get ready. Do makeup and outfits really take that long?"

"Believe it or not, yes." Zatanna put her hands on Artemis' shoulders and sat her on the bed. "Trust me, you're going to look fabulous as long as you let me do my magic." She opened her sliding door closet and began shuffling through the hangers

"If I end up looking half as pretty as you, Zee, I'd call it a success." Artemis was getting more comfortable with using Zatanna's nickname, and she was getting more used to Zatanna calling her"Art." It was something special between them Artemis had missed when they'd stopped hanging out.

And Artemis meant what she said. Zatanna was pretty. Really pretty.

"Oh hush, you're gorgeous enough on your own. I'm just making you up for a date." Zatanna pulled a sweater out. "How about this?"

Artemis cocked her head. "I don't know, I feel like black says too much 'darkness and depression' for a first date. Also it's supposed to be really humid tonight, so probably not a sweater."

Zatanna nodded. "Good call." She hummed as she hung it back up and continued looking. "God, the weather this time of year is so weird. Like, yesterday I was wearing my leather jacket and a long sleeve turtleneck, and today it's warm enough for short sleeves. Like, hello mother nature! What gives?" She pulled out another top. "How about this?" It was bright pink, ruffly, and a crop top. Aka, three things Artemis knew she could not make look good.

"Not really my style," she admitted.

"Oh? I just thought it’d be a good top for showing off your belly button piercing. But, first date, I get it." Zatanna shrugged and put the top back into the closet.

"Okay, _how_   do you know I have a belly button piercing?"

"Instagram, darling. Those pics of you at the beach. Looks cool, by the way. You can definitely pull it off."

Zatanna continued to surprise her. She looked at Artemis' Instagram? Why? Admittedly, Artemis had somewhat stalked Zatanna's profile, but that was just to see if there were any things she could bring up in conversation with her, and mayyyybe because there were some pictures of her and Wally on there.

"How about flowers?" she asked, snapping Artemis out of her daydream. She was holding a light blue tank top with pink roses embroided on it.

”Blue is definitely more you, Zee. It matches your eyes.” Now she was beginning to understand why this might take an hour.

”Aw, thanks babe. And yeah, maybe we should go with something more ‘Artemis.’ What’s your favorite color?”

”Um, orange, or green?” Artemis wasn’t ever really sure how to answer that question. Colors were just colors, no real reason to have a favorite. What was the purpose? But she did have a fondness for oranges when she was younger, so that had become her favorite color. However, she learned quickly that there weren’t many pretty clothes in the color orange, so she went with what a lot of people seemed to like: green. Her mother told her she looked good in it as well. And who doesn’t value their mother’s opinion?

”I know just the thing!” Zatanna said gleefully. She swiped hangers to the side until finding what she was looking for. “I think this could work.” She was holding a seaweed green lace-up cold shoulder.

Zatanna tossed it to an intrigued Artemis. “Plus you have like, great arms, and this will totally show them off. Wouldn’t want to miss the gun show, would we?” Artemis laughed, but Zatanna did have a point. She was proud of her arms, and she really liked this shade of green.

”I’m sold, can I try it on to see if it fits?”

”Sure. I’ll just leave the room really quick-”

”Or you could stay in here. I don’t mind,” Artemis said casually. “If-if you want,” she added, so as not to sound controlling.

Zatanna looked surprised. “Really? Okay. I’ll just…look for some accessories.”

”Sounds good.”

Even though she stayed in the room, Artemis noticed that Zatanna had her back turned the entire time. She didn’t used to have a problem with it when they changed for sleepovers or swim practice when they were kids. Then again, high school happened, people and bodies changed, it’d be a perfectly normal thing to find sensitive now. Artemis felt her face heat up thinking about Zatanna’s body. You do _not_   want to go having those thoughts about a friend you just recently got back together with.

”How do I look?” she said when she was finally changed. Zatanna turned around and grinned.

”Wow, look at you! You look better in that than I do.” Artemis blushed. She wasn’t used to this many compliments from anyone, much less from someone as cool or pretty as Zatanna.

“You know what would be great with that?” she continued, holding up a brown leather belt. “Green always looks good with deep shades of brown. Something about trees or whatever.”

”You’re the fashion expert here,” Artemis said. “And, uh, for the record,” she rubbed the back of her neck, somewhat ashamed. “I’m not great with belts. Usually just wear athletic clothing, and mesh shorts don’t typically need them.”

”Oh, it’s fine, I got you.” No matter what Artemis said, Zatanna kept that cheery smile on her face. It was remarkable.

Zatanna stepped right in front of Artemis, gently grabbed her front belt loops on her jeans, pulled her close, and started threading the belt through them.

And so was this.

Artemis shifted her eyes around the room so she wasn’t looking at Zatanna touching her hips and wrapping her arms around her waist. _Ugh. When will I get used to physical contact?_

Once the best was fastened, Zatanna looked up at Artemis, still smiling even though their faces were uncomfortably close. Artemis saw each of Zatanna’s freckles sprinkled across her nose, and it briefly reminded her Wally.

A second passed by in what felt like a minute, as Zatanna just held up a finger and booped Artemis on the nose. “There. Looks great. Let's get to your hair.”

"What's wrong with my hair?"

Zatanna sighed and shook her head. "Art, that is clearly the same ponytail you had yesterday. It's so messy it could be a bird's nest." Artemis crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm kidding. But seriously, at least brush it. C'mere."

Artemis sat down on the bed in front of a cross-legged Zatanna, who suddenly jerked her head back pulling on her ponytail. Artemis bit down on her tongue so she wouldn't yelp in pain. Zatanna eased Artemis' long blonde hair out of the hair tie, letting the somewhat frayed hair float down to her shoulders.

"Now, fair warning, this may pull a little." Artemis prepared herself as she felt a brush being run through her hair. Surprisingly, however, there was very little pain.

"Barely pulling at-OW!" Artemis hissed as the brush grabbed her hair, as if trying to yank it from her scalp.

"Sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorry, um, there was a knot."

"You think?" Artemis shook her head. "It's not that bad, it just pulled suddenly."

"Yeah, well, I warned you. Sorry, though." Zatanna continued to drag the brush through Artemis' hair, her strokes slower and more gentle.

"Soooooooo..." Zatanna said, very obviously trying to be casual. "Why Wally? What do you see in him?"

Artemis chuckled. "Are you judging my taste in guys?"

"No, not at all! Believe me, I should be the last one to judge that. But, pardon me saying that I don't personally see the appeal. What is it about him?"

She had to think for a second. Artemis wasn't sure exactly what drew her to Wally. "He's cute, I guess. I mean, I'm always a sucker for freckles," she joked. "And, I mean he seems funny, and really sweet, and he's a jock like me so I probably don't have to worry that much about getting criticized for that."

"You get criticized for playing sports?"

Artemis couldn't help but laugh. "You have no idea. So many girls on the team are still super popular or girly, just because I don't consistently wear pink and fill the locker rooms with perfume people doubt my femininity and think I'm like some butch tomboy or something." She bit her lip, realizing this was the first time she'd ever admitted this out loud. Her hand flew up to her shoulder to fiddle with a strand of hair, a nervous habit of hers, but none were there, since Zatanna was pulling it into a ponytail. "But, most of the time, other athletes understand, especially guy athletes. Maybe it's cuz they see me as like them, but a girl, I don't know." She chewed on her thumb nail. "You're lucky, no one doubts the femininity of the cheerleaders."

"Yeah, doesn't mean people respect us," Zatanna put in. "I mean, have you heard boys at games? Always hollering and making sexist remarks. It feels degrading and honestly almost doesn't make it worth it. Plus, no one takes us seriously as athletes, just because we're cheerleaders. It made me strong and given me good reflexes. But because we wear skirts and smile the whole time and repeat the same five ditsy phrases, people think we're just some more bubble-headed bimbos." Zatanna fell silent as she wrapped the hair tie around Artemis' ponytail. "Wow, we got deep super fast. Weren't we talking about your crush on Wally like two minutes ago?"

"Heh. Yeah." Artemis fiddled with Zatanna's bed sheets, hoping she wouldn't have to continue and go back to that topic.

"There! Hair up!" Zatanna announced confidently. "And it looks rather pretty if I do say so myself. I flipped it inside out in the back, so its still a ponytail but it looks fancier than it is."

"Thanks, Zee."

"Any time, girlfriend. Now, the most important part, getting you dolled up for your date." Zatanna grabbed her makeup bag off her desk and plunked it on the bed. It was huge, and bulging with brushes and makeup products.

"Wow, you sure have a lot," Artemis observed, wanting to slap herself for such a lame comment.

"I had to get good at it, being a cheerleader and all. I ended up being the designated makeup person for our team. Not that I mind anyway. But it would always be the same, 'extra' cheerleader stuff. I'm going to stick to more natural with you."

"Well, good. Last thing I want is to look like a cheerleader." She smacked a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. "I-I didn't mean-"

Zatanna laughed. "Oh it's fine. I get what you were saying. Give me your face so I can work my magic." Artemis smiled, scooted closer, and jutted her chin out.

"We'll start with some concealer and foundation. Not that you'll need a lot, judging by your severe lack of acne and blemishes."

"But I make up for it with my huge under-eye circles." Artemis chuckled, but Zatanna just rolled her eyes.

"We all get very little sleep. It's called being in high school. Now hold still."

Artemis closed her eyes as Zatanna swiped a brush with some thick liquid underneath her eyes. She also dotted a few places on Artemis' forehead, then grabbed a beauty blender and blended them in.

"Hope you don't mind if I use my finger for your under eye concealer. In my experience, fingers are the most effective."

"That's what she said," was out of Artemis' mouth without her thinking. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Zatanna put her hands over her own mouth to cover up her laughing fit. "Wow, Art. You're trying extra hard to make today awkward, huh?"

"I just. I keep not thinking. And, um..."

"Relax, babe, it was kind of funny," Zatanna promised her, placing her hand gently on Artemis' shoulder and looking her in the eyes. "Are you nervous?" she whispered.

"A little," Artemis admitted. "But not about the date, more of...this."

"This?" Zatanna raised her eyebrow.

"I've...I'm..." She had trouble putting it into words. "I haven't really done makeup, it's not my thing. I'm just worried about looking dumb."

"Well, right now you look kind of dumb, considering I haven't blended your under eye concealer in." Zatanna smiled at her fondly, gently cupping Artemis' cheek with one hand. Artemis felt her face heat up. "Hold still, all right?" Artemis closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Zatanna while the girl smudged the concealer. Her touch was gentle yet with purpose, and since she couldn't see it coming, the anticipation gave her goosebumps.

"All right, just gonna set it with some powder foundation." Artemis kept still and kept her eyes shut as a soft brush tickled her forehead and under her eyes in small strokes.

"Is that a smile I see?" Zatanna teased. "It looks good on you." Artemis couldn't help smiling brighter, opening her eyes to see her friend looking back at her softly. When she saw Artemis open her eyes, though, she quickly returned to her makeup bag. "I think I know what color eyeshadow to use."

Artemis fiddled with her sleeve while Zatanna dug through her bag. Ugh, why was she being so weird at her best friend's house? _The two of us hung out yesterday, and now all of a sudden I'm acting like this is some big thing? Get over yourself, me. You're just nervous about your date with Wally. That's all._

"Got it! Simple cream color, and then maybe a little green in the crease to add some color and compliment your top."

 _I'm a verse._ At least that one Artemis was able to keep to herself.

"Okay, this may feel a little weird, but I promise I don't intend to hurt you. Let me know if I'm pressing too hard, all right? Otherwise, let me do what I have to do."

"All right. I trust you, Zee." And she meant it.

The next couple of minutes felt basically how the foundation and concealer went. Zatanna would explain what she was about to do, and Artemis would just hold still and try not to make too much eye contact with Zatanna so she wouldn't seem awkward. (She also did her best to ignore the fluttery feeling she got whenever Zatanna softly touched her).

Zatanna dusted a shimmery eyeshadow over Artemis' eyelids, smeared soft pink blush on her cheeks to give her a rosy look, drew eyeliner wings that gave her somewhat of a cat-eye look and made her eyes look bigger, and even had a little something to make Artemis' eyebrows look "more shapely."

"Almost done! Just need to do your lipstick, and you should be good." Zatanna searched through a pocket in her makeup bag.

"Hey, can I see what I look like yet?" Artemis asked shyly. "I'm really excited."

"After I do your lipstick and its complete, I promise. Ah-ha! Found it!" She scooted closer to Artemis and uncapped the tube of lipstick. "Nude pink. Subtle, but makes your lips look pinker, which is supposed to be more attractive so..." Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Come here." She reached out her hand and cupped Artemis' cheek, nothing unlike before, but this time she pulled Artemis' face closer and tilted her chin up for easier access to her lips. Artemis held her breath and tensed up at the motion and looked down. Zatanna slowly brushed the lipstick across Artemis' lips, covering every inch until it was slightly pinker.

"All right, now rub your lips together like this." She demonstrated, and Artemis copied her. "Oof, hold on, you smudged a little bit." Zatanna took a finger and wiped gently around Artemis' mouth while Artemis struggled to keep her breathing normal and ignore her heart pounding in her chest.

_Curse my bisexuality. Touches from girls shouldn't make me this weak, especially from my former best friend._

"There you go! Perfect!" Zatanna smiled at her brightly and reached for a mirror.

_Current best friend._

"Well, what do you think?"

Artemis looked in the mirror and couldn't help smiling. It wasn't a crazy transformation, she still looked mostly like herself, but she definitely looked...

"Pretty," she whispered.

"Prett _ier,"_   Zatanna said. "You're still gorgeous, Art, I just helped you accentuate it." Zatanna tucked a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear.

Artemis threw her arms around her best friend and pulled her close. "Thanks Zee. I owe you one." Zatanna hugged her back and pressed a kiss to Artemis' blush covered cheek.

"What are friends for?"

Their faces were inches apart, and Artemis found herself staring into Zatanna's clear blue eyes. The she looked at all of her cute freckles, then she was looking at Zatanna's dark red lips. They looked almost like two rose petals. Soft, delicate, pretty...

Zatanna's eyes widened as she looked at the place on Artemis' cheek she had just kissed. "Oh my gosh, I forgot I was wearing lipstick. Hold on a sec, I'll grab a makeup wipe." She pulled out of Artemis' hold and scavenged around in her makeup bag. Artemis couldn't help chuckling.

"Oh, Zee. Always overly affectionate, even if its destructive. Nothing has changed."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Oh fuck off," she said kindly, pulling out a makeup wipe.

Artemis feigned shock. "Do you kiss your father with that mouth, young lady?"

"No, I kissed you with it." She rubbed the wipe on Artemis' cheek until the mark was gone. "Great, now I have to reapply your blush. This should only take a second."

Artemis stayed quiet, her mind suddenly consumed by the realization that _Zatanna had kissed her._

Sure, she was like that when they were younger, little kids, but when you get older, kissing has a new meaning. True, it had only been on the cheek, and completely platonic, like straight girls did all the time, but...

Wait, did Zatanna think Artemis was straight?

"All done! Much better. Sorry again."

"No problem. As first kisses go it wasn't that bad." _Oh my god, shut up. Shut. Up._

Zatanna just laughed. "Well, it's not like that counts. Anyway, makeup looks good as new." She looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh my goodness, it's 5:50!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, and the cafe is like 8 minutes away not including traffic." Artemis scurried to grab her purse, checking to make sure she had all of her necessities in it. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Keys-

"I'm so sorry, I don't want you to be late," Zatanna apologized, grabbing Artemis by the hand and pulling her downstairs to the garage, pressing the button on her keys to turn the car on.

"I knew I should've taken my motorcycle," Artemis muttered, climbing in the passenger seat.

"Trust me, this gives him the opportunity for him to drive you home. You can say I was a crappy Uber and that's why you're late." The car pulled out of the driveway and zoomed down the street.

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "Thank you so much for everything."

Zatanna smiled softly. "Of course. What are friends for?" They drove in silence for the rest of the trip until they reached the cafe. Zatanna pulled the car up to the sidewalk and stopped it with a screeching halt.

"I want every detail tonight. Understand?" she said playfully.

"Got it. Thanks again." Artemis grinned and got out of the car.

"Don't forget to rate five stars!" Zatanna shouted as she slammed the door shut and sped off. Artemis rolled her eyes and walked up to the cafe. She recognized a familiar shade of bright red hair through the window, sitting at a table for two.

Artemis took a deep breath. _Here we go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my personal gay experience, getting your makeup done by a pretty girl is one of the most intimate things ever skjdjdkws
> 
> Artemis’ shirt, if y'all are curious: https://www.marthastewart.com/shop/venus-lace-up-cold-shoulder-top-tops-green-p05da57311a7cf23363350d478b66d831.html
> 
> As always, comments and kudos appreciated!


	4. Magic's in the Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Makeup's all off_   
>  _Who am I?_   
>  _Magic's in the makeup_   
>  _Who am I?_

Artemis gripped the strap of her purse as she stepped into the cafe. The bell over the door jingled.

"Hey, Artemis!" She looked over at Wally, waving at her from a table. She felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach as she walked over and sat down.

"Hi, Wally." Artemis fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously. "Sorry I'm late. Uber was..."

"Don't sweat it, you're right on time. I just showed up early cuz...I didn't want to be late. Uh, I like your top."

Artemis smiled and relaxed her hands. "Thanks." She glanced down at her menu. "You know, I don't come to eat here that often."

"Yeah me neither. I'm starving, what do they have here?" He glanced up at the menu and stared at it with total concentration. Good thing, because it gave Artemis time to make a face and silently curse herself for being so awkward. True, she'd never been on a first date before, but she was definitely making this way more complicated than she needed to. While scanning the menu, she noticed the chicken salad sandwich with craisins. She loved all of those things, so she decided to go with that.

"I know what I'm going to order, how about you?"

"Yeah, same."

"Sweet. I'll go up and order, you hold down the fortress, all right?" He gave her a goofy grin that made her chest feel lighter and more relaxed. She told him what she wanted and he went to the front counter to order. Artemis seized the opportunity to pull out her phone.

 **Artemis:** So far so good.

 **Zatanna:** Sweet! Have fun! Text me about it at the end of the night, okay?

 **Zatanna:** And remember! Condoms are the most efficient use of protection! ;)

Artemis clicked her phone off and shoved it in her purse, her face flushing red. Did Zee really think...?

"You good? Your face is kinda pink." Artemis looked up to see Wally sitting across from her again, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, fine, don't worry about it."

"Okay." She thanked her lucky stars that he didn't pry. "I placed our orders and paid, food should come soon."

"Great." _God, Art. Say something interesting._ She stared and picked at her fingernails, every second of silence her brain shouting at her to _just fucking say something._

"Hey," Wally said softly. "This might be a little forward, but I really am glad you said yes to a date with me." He looked up at her shyly, and she felt her stomach do a flip.. "I see you all the time at basketball games, you're really good. And Zatanna talks about you sometimes, you seem really cool, so, like, I'm really happy to be hanging out with you."

Artemis sighed. Then she chuckled. "Me? Cool? Come on, I'm the mom friend to a bunch of underclassmen."

"What's wrong with underclassmen? I hang out with Dick and his younger brother's a lot, they seem cool."

"Well, yeah, but that's because they're the Wayne kids. I'm just friends with the outsiders." Artemis looked down at her lap. _Great, I'm finally talking, and all I'm doing is talking down about myself and my friends._

Wally reached across the table and took Artemis' hand. "Well I think you're great," he assured her, rubbing his hand over her thumb.

She smiled at him as she felt her heart turn over in her chest.

* * *

The rest of the date went well. Artemis finally started talking about positive things, like what basketball was like, and how she'd been trying to get a scholarship for a while now. That led to them discussing colleges, majors and minors, possible future careers, until their food came and their conversation was momentarily put on hold. Artemis tried to force a smile at Wally's messy way of eating, it was admittedly kid of cute, but realistically, it was kind of gross, so she just ate her sandwich while looking at her plate.

Eventually they got back to talking about their personal lives, Wally talking very excitedly about his family, Artemis internally wishing she had that kind of enthusiasm for her own. She talked about her mom and very briefly about her dad, ignoring the subject of her sister altogether.

Even when they finished their food they just sat there talking for almost an hour. Wally was such a good conversationalist, and also a good listener. Whenever he held her hand,underneath or on top of the table, Artemis got butterflies in her stomach, until he pulled his hand away to gesture while telling her something. Despite how comfortable he made her feel, however, she just couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

Several times her mind wandered back to Zatanna. It was mostly silent internal gratitude for setting her and Wally up, for doing Artemis' makeup and dressing her up. Artemis herself couldn't help feeling a little guilty for how nice her best friend was being, even after four years of them not talking. Zatanna was too nice. And pretty; no wonder she was popular. For some reason, even being on a date with a boy, she would occasionally blush remembering the kiss Zatanna had given her on the cheek. But she told herself it was just because it was awkward, and she was nervous about the thought of Wally kissing her tonight, and she put it out of her mind.

Eventually the conversation began dying down, and Wally glanced down at his watch. "Well, not that I'm not having a great time, but I still have a ton of homework to get done for tomorrow, so I should probably get home soon."

Artemis nodded. "I feel you there."

"Can I drive you home?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Cuz, you said earlier that you Ubered here so..."

"Yeah, totally, uh, thank you." She smiled. "I'd like that."

Wally grinned back at her, Artemis noting his cute dimples on his cheeks, and went up to the front to pay the check. Artemis fished her phone out really quickly to send a text to her mom.

 **Artemis:** Date finished, he's gonna drive me home. Be there soon, love you <3

 **Mom:** See you soon, honey!

"All right, ready to go?"

Artemis clicked off her phone and looked up at Wally.

"Ready when you are, cutie."

* * *

The drive back to Artemis' home was full of them singing loudly along to what was on the radio, and pretending to gag at all of the commercials before changing to another station. At least Artemis now knew Wally had good taste in music.

Something about driving by houses in a neighborhood she knew, but dark, and with some nostalgic music playing in the background, gave her a feeling of wistfulness and a somewhat melancholy feeling. She had fun on her date with Wally, honestly, she did. But, it just wasn't as romantic as she'd expected it. And he was a sweet guy, but something about him just wasn't...it. Whatever "it" was.

The nostalgia caused her brain to dig up some memories from her childhood. From playing on a playground in elementary school, to running around through her neighborhood, biking over trails long forgotten. As she gazed out the window, a thought struck her.

All of those memories had featured Zatanna.

They were "swing sisters" as they'd called themselves on the playground when they were seven, they went on "adventures" through both of their neighborhoods when they were ten, they biked over trails in the woods when they were thirteen. They were so close. Artemis had cared so much about her. And then they'd just...stopped hanging out. Just because-

"Do you not like this song?" Artemis snapped out of her trance to see Wally looking at her with concern. "You kinda zoned out there for a second."

"Oh, no, it's fine, my house is really close anyway." She cleared her throat and looked out the window again. "Yeah, three more, then on the right. It's the one with the red front door."

Wally nodded. "You got it, chief." Artemis couldn't help but smile. She liked Wally, a lot. She could see the two of them dating, even going to prom together. She probably just thought he wasn't perfect because, well, because he's a teenage boy. Teenage boys are often gross and imperfect.

"We have arrived, m'lady." Wally parked he car in her driveway and the two of them got out.

 _Please walk me to the door, please walk me to the door,_ she internally hoped.

"Mind if I walk you to your door?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'd like that." Artemis clutched the strap of her purse as Wally gestured for her to walk while he casually followed behind her. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but it couldn't compete with the buzzing feeling in her chest.

They reached the door, and Artemis fumbled getting her keys out of her purse, hoping Wally would take the moment to say a final good-bye. Apparently that was a thing in movies, the girl plays with her keys so the guy gets the signal to make a move or say something sweet. She was guessing. Artemis had never actually seen one of those movies.

"So, uh..." Wally cleared his throat. Artemis looked in his green eyes expectantly. "I, uh, I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Artemis looked down, hoping she wasn't blushing too much. She felt a wisp of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail brush against her cheek. Wally took that as his chance, gently brushing it out of her face, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"Can I...?" he asked, the question not being spoken aloud, yet still hanging in the air.

"Yeah," Artemis replied, leaning closer to him.

The kiss was, admittedly, nothing special. Yeah, it was her first kiss, but something about it just lacked what she expected. There were no fireworks, like she'd been told it was like from books and movies. There was no music in the background to make it more romantic. There was a faint stirring in her chest, and her lips did seem to enjoy being pressed up against Wally's, but it wasn't passionate, it wasn't emotionless, it was just...a kiss.

She pulled away first, her gaze darting on the ground, then to the doorknob. Before he could say anything else, she stuck her key in the lock and twisted it.

"Wait," Wally said, gently taking her hand one more time. "I've been wanting to ask you this since I asked you on a date." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to prom with me? I know, we're going in a group, but y'know, Connor and Meg are going together, so I was-"

"I'd like that," Artemis interjected. "Yes. Totally."

He smiled widely and dreamily. "Great. Sounds good. Thanks. I-I should get going," he added, turning away. "Homework."

Artemis chuckled. "Yeah. See ya."

Wally looked back at her softly. "See ya."

* * *

**Zatanna:** HE KISSED YOU?!

 **Zatanna:** SWDJFLDSJHSHJKDS THAT'S MY GIRL

 **Artemis:** Yeah, it was on my doorstep. He walked me there, kissed me, and then asked me to go to prom with him.

 **Zatanna:** Call 911.

 **Zatanna:** Cuz ur KILLING ME

 **Zatanna:** That's so cliche and romantic and I love it!

 **Artemis:** Anyway, was all of that enough recap for you?

 **Zatanna:** Yes. It was perfect. Thank you.

Artemis sighed and flopped back on her bed. It was funny, she felt more excited describing the kiss to Zatanna than when it was happening. Probably because when it actually happened, she was nervous as hell, now that she could look back on it, it made her feel insane butterflies.

Her phone buzzed again, and Artemis'face heated up as she at the bright screen.

 **Zatanna:** You sure you're not holding out on any...steamy details for me?

 **Artemis:** No, Zee, we didn't do anything but kiss.

 **Zatanna:** And agree to go to prom together!

 **Zatanna:** YO

 **Zatanna:** CAN I DO YOUR MAKEUP FOR PROM AND HELP U PICK OUT A DRESS? PLS?

 **Artemis:** Sure, babe.

There had been a little bit of uncertainty about adding that last word to her text, But Artemis didn't want to seem to casual, and she wanted to seem friendly, yet for some reason calling Zatanna that made her feel more nervous.

 **Zatanna:** Wally's your babe now ;)

 **Zatanna:** But yay! I can't wait for us to hang out more! Actually, Megan and Raquel and I had plans to look for dresses tomorrow, wanna join us?

Artemis' heart pounded. Zatanna wanted to hang out with her with some of her other girl friends? She was a little unsure if she should...

 **Artemis:** Totally!

...but apparently her finger had a mind of their own! Great.

 **Zatanna:** Yay! See you then! Love ya, hun.

Suddenly the fingers that had been so quick to type out a single word were achingly slow at sending the next text, even though it was only five words long.

 **Artemis:** Love you too. See ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS I'M SO SORRY BUT HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T ABANDON THIS I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY


End file.
